


Pretty Princess

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Slash, Wedding Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's prepared for his 'surprise' wedding shower - it's just too bad no one's arranged one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Princess

Leo's smile was a little too bright for six o'clock in the morning. Kai didn't care if it was the last day of their bachelorhood, nobody - especially Leo - should be fully awake and bouncing around that early in the morning.

"Good morning, love of my life," Leo greeted when he noticed Kai's blurry one-eyed stare.

Kai groaned and pulled Leo's pillow over his head. "Go back to sleep, for the love of Zordon," he muttered.

Leo pulled the pillow away and tossed it across the room. "Uh uh, too much to do today to sleep. You can keep me in bed all day _after_ you've made an honest man of me. But right now, you need to get up."

Kai pulled the blanket over his head instead, only to have it ripped away as well and thrown across the room. "Sorry," Leo said, but he didn't look sorry, he looked unrepentant and determined. Never a good combination on their former red ranger.

Leo swooped down like some large, exotic, goofy looking bird and kissed Kai quick and firm. Kai almost decided to forgive the early morning wakeup call until Leo pulled back with a grimace. "Morning breath. Brushing your teeth should be the first thing on your agenda."

All of Kai's good will evaporated but his scowl of displeasure did nothing to change Leo's disgustingly good mood. It never did. "Why am I marrying you?" Kai asked, more serious than joking.

"Because I'm the best thing that ever happened to you," Leo responded promptly as he walked toward the bathroom, dropping his pants before he hit the door. One of these days Kai was going to have to break Leo's habit of leaving his clothes all over the floor, but for now he just enjoyed the view. "And I have a nice ass," Leo added with a wink over his shoulder.

Kai flushed at being caught, although it was nothing he hadn't seen - and done - before. And just to prove it, Kai joined Leo in the shower and took full advantage of his husbandly rights, even if it wouldn't be official until the next day.

When the water had gone cold and it was a more decent hour, Kai and Leo got dressed to go their separate ways. "What are you doing today?" Kai asked. Now that he was fully awake, he wondered what had gotten his fiancé up at such an astonishingly early hour in the first place.

"Oh, nothing much," Leo said vaguely, "keeping my time open. You know," he said with a smile that invited Kai in on the joke, "in case something comes up."

Except Kai had no idea what the joke was. "Like what?" Kai hoped the dread in his chest wasn't coming through in his voice.

Leo frowned, but it didn't reach his eyes - he obviously thought Kai was playing with him. "Don't tease," he admonished. "Can't you give me a hint? Some sort of time frame?"

Leo was obnoxious - and slightly adorable - when he begged. Usually, despite his better judgment, Kai was unable to resist when Leo gave him that earnest and hopeful look, but this time he really had no idea what the crazy man was talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about, crazy man."

And now Leo brought out the big guns, the pout combined with the kicked puppy look. Kai wanted to lean over and lick the pillowy softness of that plump bottom lip and kiss away the wrinkles at the corners of Leo's eyes until Leo forgot whatever was bothering him. It was just too bad Kai still had no idea what _was_ bothering him.

Leo sighed, "Fine, play dumb. But if I get whisked away for my wedding shower during a workout and get my tiara and boa sweaty and gross - you're gonna have a seriously annoyed groom on your hands tomorrow."

"Wedding shower?" Kai asked in alarm. "Who said anything about a wedding shower?"

"No one." Leo shrugged. "That's what makes it a surprise." Noting the consternation of Kai's face he said, "Don't worry, I can still pretend to be surprised." Then, a thought occurring to him. "No one's said anything to you? I hope I didn't ruin your surprise too. I know how you hate surprises: I just assumed you'd be in on it."

"No," Kai reassured him stupidly. "You didn't ruin any surprises."

Leo smiled again cupped Kai's cheek in one warm hand before leaning in to kiss him again. "Good."

"And don't worry about the gym. I have a feeling it's going to be a very late party." Hopefully that would give his friends enough time to pull something together. Kai just hoped someone had a tiara and boa they were willing to sacrifice for the greater good

It turned out to be much simpler than Kai had hoped to get Leo's bachelor party/ bridal shower together. All he had to do was tell Kendrix what Leo wanted. After convincing her that she wasn't a bad friend for not thinking of it.

All he had to do was tell Kendrix what Leo wanted, and then convince her that she wasn't a bad friend for not already having something planned.

"Of course, we've all been so focused on the ceremony and the reception, but that's no excuse," Kendrix muttered, more to herself than to Kai it seemed.

"How would you know he wanted a party. I didn't know he wanted one, and I'm the one marrying him."

She sent him a pitying look for that, the one she always gave him when he was being a silly man who didn't understand the ways of women. But she did snap into action after that, so Kai didn't take offence.

Kendrix grabbed his arm, gathered Maya, Karone, Damon, and Mike and started planning. Luckily, Kai only had to suffer for a few hours. Shortly after discovering someone who was willing to donate not only a fluffy red boa and tiara, but the entire contents of her daughter's princess bedroom, Mike and Damon announced their plan to kidnap Kai for a bachelor party.

The only thing Kai wanted less than a bachelor party was to spend more time planning Leo's extremely emasculating wedding shower, so he went along without protest and not a little gratitude. Damon and Mike's idea of a bachelor party turned out to be swapping stories about Leo in the Megaship while consuming large quantities of alcohol.

Kai cut himself off after only a couple of drinks, but he did enjoy the stories. Especially Mike's tales of Leo's misspent youth. Those could come in handy.

Eventually Kai excused himself to check on his wedding cake. He had, of course, made it himself, and it need just a few finishing touches before the ceremony tomorrow. Then, checking the time, he decided to round up his husband to be, and pick him up from his 'surprise' wedding shower.

The common dining area of the village had been taken over by reds and pinks of every shade know to Earth and Mirinoi and probably a few planets they'd never heard of. And holding court like a King - no, Kai corrected himself, like a princess - was Leo. Bedecked, as promised, in a sparkling plastic tiara and a fuzzy red boa and chatting enthusiastically to Maya and Kendrix.

"And then whoever catches the garter is the next guy to get married," Leo was saying as Kai approached.

Maya was smiling affectionately at their friend, arm linked through Kendrix's. "Does he have to marry the female that catch the flowers?"

"No, he doesn't have to marry anyone," Kai said joining the circle of his friends. "It's just a silly superstition."

"It's not superstition," Leo argued indignantly, "it's tradition."

"Oh, yeah? Are you going to be carrying the bouquet then?" Kai asked pointedly.

Leo frowned for a moment and then shrugged. "If I have to. Or we could both wear garters." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kai sighed to cover a smile. "It's a good thing I have enough dignity for the both of us."

"Maybe a little too much," Karone's voice said from behind him.

He turned to greet her and was assaulted by something fuzzy and pink. Karone made a few final adjustments to the boa she'd wrestled onto the former blue ranger and said with faux apology, "Sorry it's not blue. We had to make due with what we had."

Kai thought about protesting, but gave it up for a lost cause when he saw the matching looks of mischief in the eyes of their other three companions. "I'm going home," he announced instead.

Leo immediately jumped up too. "I'll walk you home."

He grabbed Kai's hand and interlaced their fingers as they wandered slowly back toward their home in silence. It was nice, and despite the matching boa's they were sporting Kai felt a sense of contentment slipping over him, reminding him of how much he loved the man walking beside him despite their outward differences.

Just outside their front door, Leo turned and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him in for a long slow kiss. "Night, Kai," he whispered when they'd parted.

Kai frowned. "Goodnight? Aren't you coming in?"

"Of course not." Leo sounded scandalized. "It's bad luck for us to see each other before the ceremony."

Kai wanted to be surprised, but he found he really wasn't.

"Whatever you say princess," Kai answered, hoping the emphasis on the term would spur Leo into reaffirming his manhood, but Leo smiled brightly, kissed him again and practically skipped away off toward Maya's place.

Just as well, Kai reflected - asserting his manhood usually involved Leo ripping his shirt off and throwing himself at the nearest dangerous object he could find. Stupid red rangers and their hero princess complexes.

"Stop thinking so loudly, Prince Charming," Leo called back to him. "You need to get lots of sleep to properly sweep me off my feet tomorrow."

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes, but allowed himself a smile. Leo was too far away to see it anyway.


End file.
